


Red club.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [47]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Bodily Fluids, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Depression, Dirty Talk, Fights, First Time, Gentle Sex, Love, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Spanking, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: A two part Vantas x reader threesome fic.  Being auspice to Kankri and Karkat is mentally wearing you down.  Fortunately there is one auspice trick that you were not previously aware of to lift all your moods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys sorry this has been so delayed. In case you didn't see my tumblr, I have had a head injury and am currently getting headaches when on the computer. The second part is done but I want to check it for grammar so it will be up tomorrow. Thank you.
> 
> Also everyone depicted is aged 18 or over.

You just can't take anymore.

You have been acting as an auspice between the two red bloods, trying to smooth things over and avoid black feelings but it is no use. Karkat is far too shouty and Kankri is seriously condescending. The two bicker constantly and you are caught in the middle every time. Speaking of timing, right now it sucks. You can feel yourself slipping into some serious depression. You miss home even though it was never a great place to begin with. As more and more people join and visit the bubbles, you feel lost. All your old hang ups start to return. Feeling like a freak, a deformed mutant as a troll might say. Ugly and worthless. Undeserving of any kindness. But you have to bottle those feelings up to mediate constantly. That is until one day, the two get into the biggest debate about Rom Coms and are practically screeching at each other. You couldn't be heard above the trigger warnings and language so you just run off. 

You speed past many trolls and humans who all looked confused as hell but you don't stop. Eventually the bubbles start to shift around you and still you won't slow down. The environment changes to one that is more similar to home. The trees change their shade from Beforus blue to Earth brown and the grass is now green. You come across a clearing that is all too familiar - A large tent sat surrounded by wildflowers. As a child, this place was your sanctuary from all the terrible things that could happen. You climb inside. It is exactly how you remember it. Cushions, blankets, a snack stash, piles of books, a small lantern and your favourite stuffed toy. You curl up inside, wrap up in the blankets and allow your tears to fall as they used to when you were small. Eventually you are so cried out, you fall asleep.

A couple of hours pass before you wake to the sound of footsteps and two familiar voices.

"Karkat, I need t9 rest. I may 6e dead but that d9esn't excuse y9ur insensitivity t9wards my energy levels".

"QUIT WHINING NOOK STAIN. WE HAVE TO FIND _______. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU UPSET HER SO MUCH!"

"Excuse me, Karkat 6ut I wasn't the 9ne using such distasteful language in her presence. I just h9pe y9u didn't trigger her t99 6adly."

"FUCK OFF SHIT FOR BRAINS. NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT YOUR TRIGGERS. LET'S FIND _____ AND BRING HER… WAIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

"Karkat! Language trigger warnings, please!"

"Oh piss off the pair of you!" you snap back as you lob a cushion at the flap. You can see the zip opening and you bury yourself in the blanket.

"_____? Are y9u alright?" asks Kankri with a tone of concern.

"SHE LOOKS IT, DOESN'T SHE SHIT HEAD!" Karkat snaps before crawling over to you.

"Please go away." you plead from under the blanket. "I am sorry, I just can't cope today. I am not up to refereeing your stupid fights." A hand pats you.

"FUCK THAT SHIT. WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING WAS WRONG IN THE FIRST PLACE."

"Because you didn't listen. Neither of you listen." you sigh. "You don't get how lucky you are to have someone with the same mutation to talk to. Someone who understands why you are so rejected. Yet all you do is fight. You have no idea how I would give anything to find someone like me so I wasn't alone."

"9h ______" sighed Kankri "I can't ap9l9gise en9ugh. Y9u are a6s9lutely right. I guess we never th9ught 9f y9u as any different fr9m us."

"It's okay." you sigh.

"NO IT'S NOT." snaps Karkat, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE LOOKING FOR YOU RIGHT NOW? HOW MUCH WE PANICKED WHEN YOU RAN? DO YOU GET THAT EVERYONE FUCKING WORSHIPS THE GROUND YOU WALK ON? NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT YOUR RAINBOW BLOOD. YOU ARE KIND AND AWESOME AND HOT AS FUCK."

"Karkat!" hissed Kankri.

"OH SHUT UP, YOU KNOW SHE IS." Karkat rolled his eyes, "YOU SAID IT YOURSELF." Kankri flushes a deep red.

"I..I..I was merely agreeing with y9u!" he spat out. Now Karkat was going red.

"Oh my Gog you guys NEVER STOP!" you growl. 

"WELL…YOU SHOULD BE FULLY COMMITTED TO YOUR AUSPICING DUTIES. I MEAN YOU JUST HAVEN'T BEEN PULLING YOUR WEIGHT AND NOW YOU ARE HAVING ONE OF YOUR HUMAN MOODSWINGS." Karkat sulks.

"I have tried EVERYTHING!" you screech back. 

"NOT... EVERYTHING." Karkat continues to grumble.

"Karkat! Y9u can't expect her to d9… that. She is a human." Kankri looks shocked. What is Karkat suggesting?

"Do what?" you ask cautiously.

"Well," Kankri replied looking bashful, "In very rare cases when c9nflict can't 6e res9lved and we are talking just 1% 9f the time, an auspice is c9mm9nly expected t9 take the final c9urse in…in…9h I can't say it, it's s9 triggering."

"PAILING" snorted Karkat, "YOU ARE MEANT TO PAIL WITH US BOTH TO RELIEF THE TENSION". 

"What?! I didn't know this?" you spit out. 

"It's 9kay, we d9n't expect y9u t9 d9 this. I am celi6ate after all and I w9uld never sully 9ur 69dies in such a way."

"Well… I guess it wouldn't be terrible." you mutter. The idea of intimacy right now is comforting and two guys? Two cute guys? Not too shabby.

"EXCELLENT!" grins Karkat. "KANKRI YOU GO FIRST. I AM GOING TO STAND GUARD. I DO NOT TRUST THIS TENT."

"Oh…right now?" you blush. But Karkat has already left. 

"We d9n't have t9 d9 this." assures Kankri.

"No, I agreed to be you auspice and that is what I am going to do." you smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the filth starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a reminder that all characters are aged 18 or over.

"9h my. I…I d9n't kn9w a69ut this…" says Kankri.

"Kankri, if you don't want to that is fine," you assure him hiding your disappointment, "I would never make you do some you don't want to."

"N9, it's n9t that. I want t9. I mean… 9h G9g!" Kankri buries his face into his hands and you finally twig why his is so nervous.

"Kankri, is this your first time?" He nods looking at you all red faced. "Don't worry. Why don't I take the lead on this one?" He agrees and you start to undress him. You can feel him shaking with nerves yet he looks at you with nothing but awe and wonder. His eyes remain fixed to you as you remove you own clothes. He has never seen anyone naked before and the fact you are human goes double. 

"I never realised humans were s9… 6eautiful…" he murmurs. A long and red tentabulge begins to thrash between his legs…

"JEGUS FUCK WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG?" Karkat thinks to himself. He continues to stand guard outside of the tent to insure none of the others come across you mid fuck in their search. He curses himself for allowing Kankri to go first but he figured the insufferable prick was going to be quick and frankly he wanted to spend a lot more time with you. But the moans he can hear are not helping the ache in his nook and bulge. He tries to rub himself through the fabric of his pants for relief but that isn't helping. He decides to take a peek.

The sight before him does nothing to quench his desire. Kankri is lying back thrashing and moaning for his afterlife. His face is flush and sweaty. You are on all fours completely naked, your mouth taking his his long bulge as your fingers work his nook. Red fluid pools onto the blanket he is lying on. He opens his eyes briefly to see Karkat open mouthed and red faced but he is so wrapped up in bliss he can't speak. You finally stop to crawl on top. Kankri 's hands lower you down onto his cock carefully. Karkat shakes at this moment. He wants to join in badly, to pull you off his black crush and have you ride him but his fears of being discovered by accident casts doubt in his mind. However the movement of your hips followed by you moans send him over the edge. Damn it, he isn't going to wait for a turn. 

He crawls in and frantically removes his clothing. It is only then you are aware of his presence but damn it, you are not shy. You continue to ride your first lover as the other's hands wrap around you from behind to grab your breasts. His tongue washes over the sweet spot of your neck as his own bulge begins to seek a home. It massages the outer lips of Kankri 's nook as he cries out, only making Karkat want more. Your first orgasm hits as you continue to look into eyes filled with so much red feeling. You collapse forward into Kankri's chest but this game is far from over. 

A hand strikes you across the smooth flesh of your buttcheek. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T NOOKSTAIN. GET READY TO BE FUCKED HARD." 

Before Kankri can protest about trigger warnings, you bite into his chest as another strike hits you across your ass. Then another. You bite down more drawing blood earning a more than satisfied growl. Kankri is still inside you and seems unwilling to leave so Karkat pushes himself roughly into your back entrance. His cock was smaller but definitely thicker and is a tight but comfortable fit. Karkat thrusts into you with a sense of urgency, driven by lust and fear. This rough treatment has you panting.

"YOU FUCKING LOVE THIS DON'T YOU? WHO KNEW YOU WERE SUCH A SLUT?" he chuckles as he thrusts even hard into you, his hand moving down to Kankri's nook. "LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE. TWO HORNY SLUTS." he growls. His hard fucking forces your to move your own hips which works to reawaken Kankri's tentabulge.

"Karkat…" Kankri pants, "_____ , please fuck me. Fuck me m9re please, I need it."

"Oh Gog, you guys…" you cry, tears rolling down you your face. You cum again only this time much harder. You can feel Kankri fill you to bursting. Karkat pulls out and cums all over your back and ass. 

"NOT BAD…" he pants with a sense of pride. "NOT BAD AT ALL…"

"So does this mean you guys will stop fighting?" you ask gasping for air.

"May6e." grins Kankri, "If y9u pr9mise t9 d9 that again."

"Deal." you chuckle.

The zip opens and there is the red face of Dave looking at three butt naked people. 

"Did you fend…I mean find..them?" slurs Roxy.

"They are not here." Dave panics, zipping the tent closed.

"Um Dave?" asks Rose, "Are you okay?"

"NOTHING WAS THERE!" replies Dave. "Now let's find Terezi and get some tips on going blind."

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 tomorrow.


End file.
